


Epiphany

by Zanz



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanz/pseuds/Zanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enlightment comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

## Epiphany

by Zanz

Author's website:  <http://www.zanzfiction.com>

Not mine unfortunately, because they definitely have more fun with me. 

A challenge was issued for 100 words. I'd never tried that before. Keeping it that short and still conveying everything you want to is definitely a challenge! 

None 

* * *

Epiphany  
by Zanz 

I heard him today. For the first time I heard him. I don't mean words. Blair Sandburg _is_ words. I heard _him_. 

I was captured. Blindfolded. Afraid. For the first time in recent memory, afraid. Not of dying. I live with that. But of dying without him knowing. 

Then, through my darkness, he was there. My rescuer. Quiet. Soothing. And I heard him. The tenderness. The love. The fear in _his_ voice. Not of dying, but of dying without _me_ knowing. 

So there, mortality hovering, I told him. "I love you." 

And he told me. 

And together we fled death. 

* * *

End Epiphany by Zanz: zanz@zanzfiction.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
